


Ветер перемен

by Fridays



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Drama, Gen, Happy Ending, M/M, Pre-Slash, War
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-05
Updated: 2015-02-05
Packaged: 2018-03-10 15:00:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3294713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fridays/pseuds/Fridays
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>На третий год в Афганистане, Джон чувствует, что еще немного – и он сорвется.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ветер перемен

На третий год в Афганистане, Джон чувствует, что еще немного – и он сорвется. Война, продолжающаяся десятилетиями, кажется бессмысленной и нелепой. Год за пять, не иначе. Он чувствует опустошение, чувствует отчаянье, чувствует усталость. Он соскучился по промозглому Лондону, мороси и вечной влажности; ему не хватает свежего воздуха; здесь ему нечем дышать.  
Жаркое беспощадное солнце выжигает их всех, новобранцев и закаленных вояк, обжигает их лица и руки; волосы и брови выгорают, теряют цвет. Металл оружия пахнет остро, так же, как и свежая кровь. Они становятся похожи друг на друга, солдаты без лица, с осколками души в груди. Глупость, нелепость, думает Джон.  
Он устал от войны, устал от беспомощности, устал от грохота пуль и взрывов, от криков и слез. Эта усталость отупляет его, кажется, кроме нее он больше ничего и никогда не сможет ощутить. Это пугает.  
Три года войны начисто стирают того Джона Ватсона, что впервые шагнул на эти кровавые земли. За три года он слишком многих потерял, слишком многих не успел (не смог) спасти. Это знание отравляет. Он врач, который не может спасти человеческую жизнь; он чувствует беспомощность и отчаянье, когда на его руках умирает очередной солдат. Война беспощадна.  
Он не понимает, откуда берутся силы двигаться дальше, откуда берется эта упрямая вера, что в этот раз он успеет. Иногда он и правда успевает, - успевает вытащить из-под пуль, успевает остановить кровотечение, зашить рану и спасти. Иногда – нет.  
Он старается не привязываться ни к кому, чтобы в очередной раз – не успев, - ему не было так нестерпимо больно. Иногда у него получается это, иногда – нет.  
Трое из четырех его друзей, тех, кто был с ним с той самой высадки в долине Шахи-Кот, мертвы спустя два года. Заминированная трасса, первая машина взорвалась и окрасила бескрайнее небо угольно-черным дымом и наполнила воздух горелой плотью и кровью.  
Джон понимает, что это не его вина, но все равно ощущает себя беспомощным и виноватым. Майор кричит в рацию, останавливает движение транспорта, мобилизует отряд. Джон вываливается из хамви и смотрит, как горит взорванная машина впереди. Без шансов. Смерть идет рука об руку, постоянно насмехаясь над попытками Джона прогнать ее. Смерть повсюду, и она глумится над его бессилием и отчаяньем.  
Каждый месяц прибывают все новые и новые лица, взамен тех, кто навсегда останется на этих пустынных землях.  
Спустя неделю-другую, все они насквозь пропитаны солнцем и кровью, жарким песком и сухим ветром, терпким запахом пороха и табака. Солнце бесконечно, как и пустынные долины вокруг.  
У многих новоприбывших спустя пару недель кривые, застывшие, вымученные улыбки, - первое убийство, первая потеря, первая кровь. Джон видит, как их души разбиваются, рассыпаются осколками по песчаной земле Афганистана. Джон видит горы, подпирающие небо, видит облака, цепляющиеся за их вершины; он видит бескрайние зеленые долины и песчано-глинистые пустыни.  
Джон видит красоту этой страны, видит необъятно голубое небо с редкими облаками.  
Он видит смерть.  
Все заканчивается в долине Дашти-Марго, в долине смерти, недалеко от Кандагара.  
Смерть приходит за ним, и улыбается ласково. Джон ощущает почти что радость от того, что война и для него наконец-то закончилась. Вот так, не иначе. Где-то над головой рокочут пулеметные очереди, гремят беспрестанно взрывы, люди кричат, кричат, кричат! А над головой бескрайнее синее небо…  
Джон тщетно прижимает дрожащие, окровавленные ладони к ране, и страх льется из него, пульсирует вместе с кровью, покидающей тело. Песок под ним обжигающий, он впитывает в себя его кровь и Смерть ликует; она пирует и веселится.  
Воздух дрожит и плавится, солнце слепит глаза, а в ушах нарастает звон. Джон почти что согласен умереть так, - на поле боя, почти без страха. Пустота засасывает в себя, у него нет никакого желания сопротивляться ей. И когда кажется, что блаженная тьма вот-вот укроет его своим крылом, кто-то хватает его, встряхивает, вырывая из тьмы, и кричит, заглушая взрывы и пулеметные очереди.  
Майор Джеймс Шолто мертвой хваткой сжимает его плечо, он хватается за его душу, возвращая обратно, и не отпускает ускользающую жизнь. Прижимая толстую марлевую повязку к ране, он орет во весь голос:  
\- Не смей умирать, солдат! Не смей, Ватсон! Это приказ!  
Ослепительное солнце над головой, дрожащий плавящийся воздух, тяжесть в груди и бесконечная усталость. Он всегда удивлял даже себя своей нелепой, упрямой верой. И теперь, Джон кривит губы в ухмылке, глядя, как Смерть злится. Она в ярости, она в бешенстве.  
Майор тащит Джона из самого пекла прочь, и повторяет, повторяет, повторяет свой приказ.  
\- Не смей умирать, солдат! Не смей!  
И Джон не смеет. 

*** 

Спустя какое-то время, когда мирная жизнь должна захватить его и утянуть в свой круговорот, Джон понимает, что все становится только хуже. У него нет никаких сил. Он опустошен. Он чувствует себя лишним. Он солдат без поля боя, и это до нелепости обидно.  
Афганистан – это ночные кошмары, наполненные взрывами мин и людскими криками; это бесконечные пустыни и беспощадное солнце; это пуля в плече и горячая кровь на руках.  
Джон тонет в однообразии дней; ему кажется, что он все-таки должен был умереть там, умереть под афганским солнцем на горячем песке.  
Скука сливается в союз с усталостью, и этот отупляющий коктейль убивает, отравляет день за днем, и Джон не видит выхода.  
Беспросветная серая пелена – это небо Лондона, это жизнь Джона Ватсона. Серо, сыро, скучно. Никак.  
Смерть в песчаных юбках смеется и звенит ожерельем из смятых, окровавленных пуль. 

*** 

Шерлок. Холмс.  
Джон катает на языке это странное, редкое имя, и ощущает привкус азарта, погони, жаркого солнца и промозглых лондонских улиц.  
Этот Шерлок Холмс – восточный ветер перемен, он ураган, который все сметает на своем пути. Джон захвачен им с первой же минуты, он внутри этого урагана и вырваться нет никакого желания.  
Отупляющая усталость, преследующая его, дрожит, словно пленка нефти на спокойной глади реки, и расползается в стороны.  
Шерлок. Холмс. Бейкер-Стрит 221Б.  
Джон чувствует свежий ветер, целующий его прямо в губы, треплющий его выцветшие волосы, и чувствует, чувствует, чувствует.  
Он – жив. 

**FIN**


End file.
